Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a passive device of semiconductor package.
Description of the Related Art
For the conventional flip chip package, one criterion of inductors is low resistance, so that a high quality factor (Q factor) can be achieved. The quality factor (Q factor) of an inductor is the ratio of its inductive reactance to its resistance at a given frequency, and is a measure of its efficiency. The higher the Q factor of the inductor, the closer it approaches the behavior of an ideal, lossless, inductor.
The conventional flip chip package fabrication process usually uses additional metal layers of an interconnection structure of a chip to improve the quality factor (Q factor). However, the additional metal layers will increase fabrication costs and negatively affect fabrication throughput.
Thus, a novel inductor with an increased Q factor is desirable.